


Daddy's Little Princess

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Carers and Littles AU, Daddy!Fliss, F/F, Little!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie finally gives in to what she needs...





	Daddy's Little Princess

Stephanie had settled in very slowly, she woke most nights, unable to keep herself from screaming and having nightmares. Each time it had been Fliss who found her, moving to gather her closer, stroking her hair. 

She was quiet, meek even, frightened of everyone and everything except Fliss. As time passed she had relaxed a little, admitting what had happened to her, her wounded innocence still making Fliss protective, even now. She could see Stephanie had been afraid of being refused, pushed away, after she exposed what had happened, instead Fliss had only cared for her all the more. 

Stephanie’s first temper tantrum had been rewarded with a sharp ‘No’, Fliss’ voice softening even as she explained why Stephanie was not to do what she had done, the girl soft enough to listen. Her eyes wide even as she nodded, accepting that she had done a bad thing, apologizing softly. 

Time had passed, the two working on Stephanie’s confidence, although the girl still refused to use anything other than Mommy, which still didn’t sit right. She was too embarrassed to ask for what she wanted yet. 

By the time it was nearly Father’s Day it was clear Stephanie needed a little help choosing the word to replace Mommy, even if she was still nervous. 

“Dad never...”

“I am not Dad Stephie... I do care about you.”

Fliss’ voice was warm, honest and just a little fierce. Her anger flickered in her eyes, she hated that Stephanie’s family had hurt her so badly, her brother and mother helping her father break her until the girl had run away. 

“What if we tried Daddy?”

Fliss’ next suggestion is met with a wrinkled nose and a shake of Steph’s head. 

“No... god, this is too... too embarrassing...”

Fliss had not pushed it, sighing but leaving the idea alone, she knew she couldn’t push Steph too far. 

Stephanie had clung tighter to Fliss at the centre that day, weak and embarrassed. Fliss had lifted her gently into her lap, letting her cuddle and cling, stroking her hair gently, noting the girl’s tiny shivers when people got too close. 

It had taken another night of nightmares for Stephanie to break. 

“Daddy...”

The word had slipped from her even as Fliss lifted her into her lap, stroking her hair, Fliss’ smile soft and rewarding even as she drew Stephanie a little closer, rocking her gently. It felt right, fitting. 

“Shhh, shhh now Stephie.... Daddy’s got you now...”


End file.
